


Quantum entanglement

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Soulmates, i dunno, no big news, they just love each other, this happens after season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The basic idea of quantum entanglement is that two particles can be intimately linked. If one particle vibrates, no matter the distance, the other particle reacts. Even if there is a universe between them, the two particles remain connected.ORLena and Kara are soulmates (we been knew).This fic happens after season 5 and is basically how I would make season 6.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 67





	Quantum entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> I am a french stupid person and this is the first time EVER I write a fanfic but I really had too many ideas in my mind. I'm open to any criticism and if you know any ways to make this fic better don't hesitate to dm on twitter (@dc_cheshireWLW).  
> Enjoy <3

Lena could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, walking behind the woman who was holding her hand. It really was a beautiful day. No cloud in the sky, no sound except the soft singing of a bunch a birds dancing around them. 

\- There, said the woman, you see that Lena ? This is where the real magic is.

The four years old girl kept her eyes wide open, too scared that if she ever closed them for a second, the scenery would disappear. She kept staring at the lake, the blue and green shades of the water gave a magical tone that was just fascinating for the young girl.

\- The water is way too appealing, stated her mother, I'm going in for a swim, you wait for me here alright ?

The child nodded, sat on the grass with a wide smile as she watched the wonderful view she had in front of her. It felt like nothing could go wrong, the place was just too perfect. The woman entered the water, shivering as she released a quiet breath when she felt the cold liquid on her skin. Lena looked up at the sky. It was getting darker as clouds took place above their heads. The birds stopped dancing, stopped singing, revealing a dangerous silence. The girl looked back at her mom, wanted to call her and ask her to get out of here but the woman was nowhere to be found. She had disappeared. Lena wanted to get up, wanted to move and look for her mother but she couldn't feel her body. It was like she had no control. She then wanted to scream, to call for anyone that could hear her but nothing was coming out from her mouth. Deep down, she was begging for help, begging to be able to move, begging to be able to find her mother and get out of this place.

Help. Help. HELP.

\- Help.

Lena whispered this brief word before waking up. She rapidely sat down on her bed, touching the sheets around her to make sure she was safe. She was sweating and panting like she just ran for hundred miles. Realising it was just a nightmare, the dark haired woman took a deep breath and got out of bed. It was the middle of the night and she certainly did not have enough sleep but there was no way on earth she could get back to bed now. She went to her living room to get herself a glass of water but when she got there, she saw someone standing on her balcony. It didn't take her very long before recognizing the alien who slowly entered the appartement. 

\- Kara ? What are you doing here ?

The blonde woman took a few steps towards Lena and cleared her throat, keeping a small distance between her and the brunette.

\- I came here to check up on you, I heard you call for help and I got worried.

She was speaking soflty, as if speaking too loud would break the other woman.

\- No it's fine, stated Lena, I'm fine don't worry. Just a stupid nightmare. 

She saw the worried look on her friend's face and knew the blonde girl wasn't believing her so she quickly changed the subject.

\- Any news on Brainy ?

Lena walked in her bathroom, swiftly changing her sweaty clothes while Kara took a sit on the couch and gave her an update.

\- He's still unconscious. Alex and Kelly are taking care of him, Nia won't leave his side but he's seriously damaged. It could take a few days for him to recover.

The business woman came out of the bathroom with a simple hoodie and a sport short and took place next to the alien.

\- I hope he'll be okay.

\- He will, said the blonde girl next to her. Brainy is a tough guy, he will get through this.

She paused for second and watched carefully the brunette before talking again.

\- And... are you okay ? People don't usually call for help in their sleep... You know you can talk to me, right ?

\- I-... I hope I didn't scream too loud... Don't want to worry my neighbors.

\- Don't worry about that, said Kara in a soft chuckle, you actually kind of whispered it. I- huh... I-I just happened to hear it, got lucky i guess.

Lena raised her eyebrow as she saw her friend having a hard time finding an excuse. 

\- Were you listening to me ?

The alien scratched her head for a second while she told the truth to the other woman.

\- Well, since we... got "separated", I took the habit to listen to your heatbeat from times to times. It was a way for me to know that you were alright even though I couldn't really check up on you. Sometimes it just... made me feel safe to know you were safe... I guess I just did it tonight without thinking...

Kara took the brunette's hand in hers and looked gently into the emerald eyes that were inches away from her.

\- Talk to me, she whispered, what was that nightmare about ? 

The CEO looked at her friend like she was seeing her for the first time. There was no place for secrets or lies between them anymore. She didn't notice how closer getting rid of all those things brought them until now. She felt different. She couldn't tell what this different was, but it certainly felt good. She looked down at their hands as she opened up.

\- It was about my mother. The day she... disappeared.

Kara knew it was hard for Lena to talk about her mother. The business woman had the habit to keep hurtful things buried and her mother's death clearly was the most traumatic event she had to face. The alien didn't want to interrupt her so she kept her mouth shut, carefully listening to every word the other woman was saying.

\- It was in this really beautiful place. There was a lake and she went for a swim...

Lena paused for a second while memories came to her head.

\- Maybe the water was too cold, maybe she got trapped by an alga, I don't know. One thing is sure : she disappeared under water. I remember being unable to move, like paralized. I stood there, alone, for an hour, maybe two. Then a guy came and took me to the police station. She was my only family so I was brought to an orphanage. Didn't stayed there very long though. The next day, Lionel Luthor came and... well, you know what happens next.

She drank her glass slowly, lost in memories, while Kara kept her eyes on her. It was the first time she heard the full story. Lena didn't like talking about her mother and the blonde woman knew it so she never dared to ask what happened that day.

\- I'm sorry you had to get through this, said the alien getting the brunette's attention back. I never knew it went like... this. But I do know that wherever your mother is, she's proud of what you've become. I also know that you're safe now.

She gave the brunette a small but warm smile.

\- I will always protect you remember ?

Lena couldn't look away from Kara's blue eyes. She was staring at them like they had answers for everything she was looking for and the only thought that came to her mind was that she needed to stay close to her friend. As if Kara was reading her thoughts, the blonde woman scooted closer to her, letting Lena rest her head on her shoulder. Both of them didn't dare moving. They didn't want to. They felt like they belonged there and for some reason wished they could stay like this forever. At some point, both of them fell asleep, Kara getting slowly rocked by Lena's heartbeat and Lena finding this feeling of safety she hadn't felt in a really long time. They had no clue but their relationship was going to get way more complicated.


End file.
